


白日梦

by LCMC22



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 一骑绝尘 - Fandom, 사랑의 불시착 | Crash Landing on You (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Makeup Sex, Ratings根据主题变化！！！！！, rps警告, 床头吵架床尾和, 极度极度ooc, 请勿上升正主！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCMC22/pseuds/LCMC22
Summary: 不限cp的神奇脑洞集合
Relationships: binjin, 一骑绝尘
Comments: 25
Kudos: 95





	1. 目录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实时更新

1\. Kiss Your Scars Away - 2Li

2\. Stand by You - Binijn (E)

3\. 请坐，尹世莉- 2Li

4\. Trick and Treat - Binjin

5\. 很好 - Binjin


	2. Kiss Your Scars Away

对尹世莉来说，李政赫是个极有耐心的人，不论是什么方面。

比如他爱细细密密的吻她身上的每一寸，尽管她清楚他的欲望已经很迫切。

可今天他总在一个位置流连，那是她枪伤的疤痕。

她很快明白了，五年前的今天，是她中枪的日子。

其实这天的具体日期，尹世莉自己都不是很清楚。一方面是因为受伤之后她便昏了几天几夜，日子过得乱七八糟。另一方面是她并不觉得这有多重要。

对李政赫却不是。

对于世莉中枪的事情，他一直都很愧疚。他总觉得要是自己的计划再周密一些，这样的事情就不会发生。

“都怪我…都怪我……”在病房陪床的日子里，李政赫握着她的手，拇指在她手背上反复摩挲。

“都说了不怪你了，是我自己要跟着来的……”尹世莉瘪着嘴反驳。她最不喜欢看他自责，因为相爱的人觉得互相亏欠， 反而是负担。

“而且要是没有你的话，我肯定死-”

“不许这样说。”

他打断了她，眼眶也红了。

他是生气了，但握着她的手又紧了些，就像是怕她会从指缝飘走。

“切，你不是也这样保护我了吗……”虽然心里这样想着，尹世莉并没有真的说出口。

她尹世莉最擅长察言观色，即便是再不服气，她也知道现在就该服软。

“好啦……不说了嘛……”

“……”

“对不起嘛……”

“……”

“不要生气啦……”

她伸手去戳他肩膀，又被他把手按下来：“输液的时候不要乱动。”

“知道啦……”

安静了一会，她又可怜巴巴地望着他。

“怎么了？”

“我饿了，我想吃炒年糕……”

李政赫叹了口气，还是站起身来：“恢复期吃这种东西不好消化，我给你削水果……”

“好。”尹世莉甜甜地应着，看着他从果篮里挑出最好看的苹果，最饱满的梨。

他将切成小块的水果小心地喂到她嘴里，她与他约定以后不再多提这件事情。

只是现在，她看得见李政赫的眼里还是浸着悲伤。

这不是她想要看到的。

“呀，我的疤……”她轻轻叫道。

“怎么了？”他抬起了头，神色紧张：“痛吗？”

这么多年了，怎么可能还会痛？

“李政赫你真的是很over……”她想。

“不是啦……”她忍着笑将他拉到身边：“只是这个疤被你亲得颜色好像都变淡了……再这样下去，它是不是就要消失了呢？”

“又开玩笑……”李政赫赌气似的别过头去，她听见他小声叨咕了一句：

“要是这样可以消失就好了……”

“不消失也没关系的……”尹世莉扒拉着他的肩膀，好让他面对自己。果不其然，转过身来的李政赫仍是苦着张脸。

“虽然你可能不知道，但我呢，是一个非常非常以自我为中心的人……”

听到这句话，李政赫下沉的嘴角终于松动了。也是，从在北韩的初次见面起，尹世莉的“自恋虚势但有钱”人设就已经体现得淋漓尽致。

于是她环着他的脖子，接着往下说。

“我害怕受到伤害，所以就把所有人都推开。结果我不再会受伤，却也不再会被爱。

我完全是傻瓜对吧？因为我不知道孤单留下的伤痕，反而更难消退。

但是因为有你，我终于有勇气去关心，去照顾，去爱我身边的人。我不再拒人于千里之外，所以我不会再孤单，也不会再心痛了。

因为有你，我心里的伤疤消失了，这点小伤又算什么呢？

你已经带走我的一切伤痕啦，李政赫先生……”尹世莉在他的心上吻了一下，将脑袋紧紧贴在了他的胸前。

“要是真的想要补偿我，给我别的东西好不好？”

“什么？”

“我呢……还是喜欢女儿，但因为是你，双胞胎也可以考虑……”

听见他逐渐加速的心跳，尹世莉悄悄地笑。

他还是像初见时那样单纯，却带给了她在别处都得不到的东西。

那是无法控制的悸动，是没有止境的付出，

是永远的爱。


	3. Stand by You｜上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka 床头吵架床尾和  
> aka 正在路上的三号卡车 🚛  
> aka 直男发言的致命后果  
> 极度极度极度ooc预警

“姐姐？” 

“嗯…”

“咱们是回家对吧？”

“嗯。”

“真吵架了……”助理心想。

《协商》宣传的期间，观察他们互动的状态就是两个助理的一大重任。

几个月的共事下来，助理们与台上那两位虽然不算是亲如一家，但也有一定的了解。

而两个人像这样揪着一个话题过不去，他们还是第一次见。

“艺珍小姐当时摔倒了……”

“我以为他会抓着我的。”

“我拉着你的话，就会受伤的吧？”

“你拉着我就不会摔了。“

“我觉得好像不是吧……”

看他们谁也不给谁台阶下，两个助理直冒冷汗。

“你哥咋回事？”

“你姐怎么不接话？”

两人面面相觑，谁都找不出一个好的答案。他们相信自家艺人的专业性，但总还是会担心两人情绪受到影响。

所幸尴尬的气氛在照片拍摄的环节中稍有缓和，采访算是圆满完成。最后的收尾工作结束，助理先在车边候着，等两人从棚里出来。

他走在后面，眼神像是胶在了她的后脑勺。她则径直向保姆车走去，时不时还和路过的工作人员点头问好，对身后灼人的目光不以为意。

工作期间避嫌是自然，但眼前的情况显然是另一回事。

拉上安全带，她将头靠在窗边。

助理跟了她多年，察言观色的能力已经修到了满级，趁着她闭目养神，赶紧悄悄司机确认地址。

“去那边？”

面对司机鄙夷的目光，助理点了点头：“信我没错……”

过了不久，车在十字路口停下。她竟恰好睁开了眼，看着打亮的转向灯才重新睡去。

在这里，往前走是他的公寓，右拐是她自己家。

司机的眼神顿时转为满溢的敬佩，而助理只是忧心忡忡。

“衣服后天还。”她丢下一句话就转身下车，头也不回。

电梯门关上，助理重新掏出发烫的手机，却被铃声吓了一跳。看见来电显示，他赶紧按下接听键：

“对，回去了……”

* * *

回到久违的家，她连衣服都懒得换，就只是靠着洗手台草草卸了妆——皮肤管理还是不能松懈。她现在只想倒在沙发上好好睡上一觉，目光却落在面前的茶几。

本该是透亮的台面上竟积了层薄灰。

上次回家是什么时候？一周前？两周前？一个月前？

具体的时间她掰着指头也没能算清楚，但却意识到别的事情——她在他家的时间好像反而更长。

虽然她有钥匙，两人其实也没有正式同居。只是每次她来，他都会悄悄为她腾出些位置。起初是床头柜，后来是洗手台，但当更衣室都空出了一面墙的时候，她也不想继续装傻了。

“这是什么情况？你的东西放得下？”

她指着空荡荡的衣柜问他，他就只是耸耸肩：“我衣服本来就不多……”

说谎。

她知道光是公司送来的衣服绝对就不止这点。

“这是你家，别这么憋屈，”她抱起自己的外套，迈开大步就往门外走：“我的东西放客房也可以……”

“不要分得那么清嘛，”他急急地跟在她身后：“而且那边乱七八糟的……”

“不是没什么衣服吗，怎么会乱？”

她突然转过身来，差点撞上没来得及刹车的他。

“这么着急？你别是藏了别的女人的衣服……”

她半笑不笑地打趣道，而他只觉得是锅从天上来，寒从脚下起。

“哪有的事……”

“那不就行了。”她拍拍他的肩膀，就差说句“谢谢合作”。

潇洒地跨进客房，潇洒地走向衣柜，柜门一打开，她脑子里顿时就只有一个字：

挤。

真的是挤。

她真没见过这么挤的衣柜。

外套衬衣一件贴着一件，她甚至怀疑就算没有衣架，那些衣服都能稳稳卡在原地。

“你又不是客人，我怎么能让你把东西放客房嘛……”他放弃了最后的挣扎，坐在床边拉她的手，讨好地左摇右晃。

“是嘛？”她在他腿上坐下，手软软地环着他的脖子：“那我是什么？”

“女友，爱人，我的宝贝。”说一个词，他就在她脸上啄一下，每次都离她的唇近一些。起初她还笑着捶他，而后房里就没了声音。

总之在那一天，衣服放哪不重要，不在身上就可以。

现在想想，他似乎总是这样，向她发出微小的信号，证明他的存在，又不为她带来额外的负担。

这就更让她不明白他今天的举动。

那么了解她的人，为什么还会做出这种事？

她实在是想不通。

* * *

手机的连续震动声扰乱了她的想法，不是电话，是短信，不用想也知道是他。

「我在地下室。」

「接我一下？」

过了好一会，他又补上一句。

「没带钥匙。」

什么钥匙？

她家同样也是指纹锁，根本用不着钥匙。再加上他在这边明明也有访客登记。只要到了大堂，保安自然会放他上来。

他不过是想让她回信息罢了，但她偏偏不想让他如意。

她按下门禁纽，将手机解锁，发去简短地两个字：

「开了」

正在输入的标示出现又消失，她看戏似地等着他的下一步动作。不出她所料，没过多久，她就听见门锁转动的声音。

她慢慢地挪到玄关，看他转身将门锁上。

两人就这样一言不发地站在走廊僵持着。

毕竟在这个时候，能说些什么呢？

不知过了多久，他终于开口：“怎么不回家？”

“这不就是我家？”她反问。

他想她是还在怄气，尝试着去拽她的手，果然就被不耐地甩开。

“你别这样……”他向她走近，可每走一步，她就退一步。

“别怎么样？”她双手抱在胸前，是防备的姿态。

“不是。我是真的不知道你在生什么气……”

什么？不知道？

今天本来已经够累，她不想和他争执。可他这样没有眼色的表现，真的就很让人恼火。

“那你告诉我，你为什么松手了？”

她努力压制住翻腾的情绪，用最平静的声音问。

“我的天……”他忍不住叹道。

还真是为了这个……

“不是说怕我会出事吗？那为什么又觉得放手也可以？”

一连串的提问让他应接不暇，但他的答案和采访时并无两样。

“我确实是觉得我们都会摔倒……”

“我也确实觉得你拉着我的话就是不会。”

“那怎么办？要不我们现在背着降落伞重新再去跑一次？”

就要再次陷入死循环的对话被他打破，只是气氛比刚才录影棚里还要僵。

空旷的房间好像将他的声音放大了数倍。她像是吓到了，可眼神里除了堂皇，还有他从未见过的失望。

“你觉得问题出在这里吗？”她问。

“不是……”意识到自己失言，他有些慌乱地揉上了太阳穴：“采访而已，搞得这么累人干什么？”

“累人？”她怒极反笑：“那你有没有想过，我也很累？”

* * *

我很累。

她终于说出了这压在她心上的话。

不只是因为一次采访产生的争执，或是今天从早排到晚的记者会，而是因为拍摄期间累积的一切。

拍电视剧本身就辛苦，再加上这是她第一次和自己的恋爱对象共事，要注意的细节已经超越了专业性的层面。

只要进了片场，一切亲近的表现都要压抑着。这是为了作品的完成度，更是为了不留下话柄。就算除去现场的摄像头，还有千万双眼睛盯着。而无论是作品的口碑和他们前二十年的付出，都承受不起“公费恋爱”这四个字。

她是专业的演员，所以她一刻都不能，也不会懈怠。

可再专业的演员，终究也是人。

是人就有七情六欲，是人就会爱，会痛，会累。

所以无论她有多想要依靠他，都不行。

连最爱的人不懂自己，她要怎么支撑下去？

或许她累不只是因为工作，而是因为连她最爱的人都不懂她。

她张了张口，始终是没说出这句话。

最爱？

她不知道他什么时候就成了自己的最爱。

她也不知道自己在他心里是不是也在同样的位置。

是的话，他为什么不懂她？

不是的话，她又要怎么办？

她忽然觉得自己很无理取闹。

她只是不小心摔倒，而他真的不过是无意间放了手而已。明明就是可以一笑而过的插曲，她为什么要这么在意？

为什么一件小事就延伸出了这么多的猜疑？为什么自己会变得这样患得患失？

她不知道。

她转过身去，过了许久，才说出一句话：

“也许是我们错了吧……”


	4. Stand by You｜下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- aka 床头吵架床尾和  
> \- aka 三号 🚛  
> \- aka 直男发言后的精彩补救  
> \- 极度极度极度ooc预警 ——你也可以把它当作架空  
> \- 请勿上升正主 请勿上升正主 请勿上升正主 请勿上升正主  
> \- 吵架没有道理 和好总有理由 🙏

什么错？

从什么时候开始？

一起接戏？再次合作？

还是……在一起？

“你……”

他想将这一切讲个清楚，可话到了嘴边，只变成一个疑问句：

“你后悔了吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

她叹了口气，那声音微乎其微，却重重地压在他的心上。

他走近了些，她却别过脸去不再看他。

不施脂粉的她依旧是漂亮的。只是卸去了遮瑕，眼下的乌青便一览无遗。

往日灵动的笑眼失了神采，唇角冰冷的弧度让他脊背发凉。

她看上去真的很累。

他想去揉开她皱起的眉，才发现细纹已经悄悄爬上她的眼角唇边。

他突然意识到一件事情——他们都不年轻了。

他们没有时间再去任性，去冷战，去各自别扭了。

矛盾假如不及时解开，他们得来不易的一切就会被猜疑侵蚀，被失望消磨，最终不复存在。

他不想这样，他知道她也不想。

只要确定这一件事，答案其实已经很明朗。

“我们没有错。”

听到这话，她将头抬起又低下。她依旧躲闪着他的视线，可藏不住泛红的眼眶。

向来珍惜羽毛的她，即便是顶着流言蜚语也要站在他身边。

向来坚强果断的她，现在却还是强忍着泪水。

这样的她，怎么会不累呢？

“你是我最爱的人，我却没有察觉你的累，对不起。”

“我没有考虑到你的想法，还总指望你给我打圆场，对不起。“

“但你要知道我们没有错……”他轻轻捧起她的脸，让她看着他的眼睛，好像这样才能传达他心底的话。

“我们都用尽了全力去完成这个作品，甚至连感情名誉都押在了它身上。作为演员我问心无愧，也最清楚你的付出。

我知道孙艺珍有多辛苦，我更知道孙彦真承受了多少额外的压力。”

“我不该放手的，我也不会再放手了，”握住她的手，他接着说：“假如不是你，我不会接下这部剧。假如没有你，我也不会是现在的我。

我不能没有你，无论是生活还是工作。

所以请你相信我，我们在一起没有错。”

她的手反握住了他的，她的重心一点一点向他倾斜，最后靠进他的怀里，像是来到了她注定的目的地。

感受到她的回应，他终于松了口气，将她揽在怀里，安慰地顺着她的背脊抚摸，一下，又一下。

久违的拥抱温柔又绵长。时间好像静止在了这一刻，或者说，她希望能这样。

她深深吸入专属于他的气息，想要记住他的存在，记起他总会在她身边。

“对不起……”她说。为她突如其来的不安，为她近乎幼稚的倔强，为她忘记了自己可以相信他。

他摇了摇头，将她搂得更紧。他开始吻她，轻轻柔柔地，从下巴，到脸侧，到眉毛，到鼻尖，最后来到她香软的唇。

温暖的手掌为她重新找回了安定，但如今的吻又燃起了什么新的东西。

直到他的手从她的腰侧滑向大腿，他的唇终于向后退开，她才意识到自己已被他抵在墙上。他正看着她，眼神里有说不清的眷恋和欲望。

她才知道天天见面的人，也可以这样互相想念。

她太想他了，而他也是一样。

“要不要？”

“嗯……”

* * *

得到了同意，他亲了亲她，才缓缓蹲了下去，将她的内裤与安全裤一并褪下。

裙子挡在他头上，可她能清晰地感觉到他的一举一动。

他时而打着圈地去挑逗花蕾，时而滑入那狭窄的甬道。

她双腿发软，不知道是该打开还是合拢。原本撑着墙壁的手不知什么时候就攀上了他的肩头。

像是感觉到她的犹豫，他将她分得更开，更加肆意地挑逗她。身下的啧啧水声钻入她的耳中，她的理智突然回笼。

“你别-”

“什么？”

“衣服，会脏……”

“怎么会？”他轻笑，打在她腿心的呼吸又引得她一阵颤栗：“都是你的啊……”说着，他就站了起来，不由分说地吻住了她。唇舌交缠，津液相融，直到她快要喘不上气来，他才来到她的耳边：

“还是甜的……”

她又羞又恼，伸手就去扯他衣服，可这正合他意。在她的帮助下，他三下两下将上身脱了个精光。她看着他精壮的身材，忍不住地吞咽。换做往常，他见了一定又要调戏她几句，可他现在正急着要对她下手。

褪去了她身上的毛衣外套，他的大手在她后背上下摸索。拉链倒是被他找到了，顶部的扣子却怎么也解不开。

“怎么这么难脱……”

她听见了他的小声抱怨，并觉得这毫无道理：不脱又怎么样，我人都要被你盯穿了……

“你轻点，要还的……”她搂着他的脖子，在他耳旁提醒。

刚才他只当她是害羞，没想到她是真的要还。

“别还了，我买给你……”他啃着她的锁骨，含含糊糊地说：“影后还这么小气……”

“买给你”这三个字没人听了会不高兴，但“小气”这词她就不爱听了。

_我怎么就小气了？_

她气得去推他的脸，但推不动。

“以后-又……不会穿……”

她没说谎。她平时更爱穿休闲服，这个类型的衣服本来就不是她的取向。

“好看，”他说着，将她的肩带拨下，享用刚刚露出的肌肤：“我喜欢……”

_喜欢那不就更要小心？_

她也拿他没办法，只能提前替裙子默哀。

裙子终究还是烦人的。他将裙子往上推，裙子则急着往下坠。糖果黄的布料衬得她的皮肤像是块奶油蛋糕，细腻又柔滑，可他就是吃不到。再加上那镶边的水钻，更是硌得他吃痛地低吼。

看着他恼火的样子，她揉揉他的耳朵，爱怜中夹着一丝幸灾乐祸。

“还喜欢吗？”

这问题无疑是火上浇油，烧尽了裙子存活的最后一线希望。

他揪着后背的布料用力一扯，不只是崩掉了碍人的扣子，连接缝处都撕开了几分。裙子一从她身上剥下就被丢去了一旁。她根本不忍心看它是掉到了哪里，只知道这下是彻底还不成了。

解决了首要任务，他向后退了些，将自己也脱个干净。她贴着墙喘气，冷不丁打了个寒战，才想起没开暖气。墙边本来就凉，再加上最后的布料都又落了地，她身上一下就爬满了鸡皮疙瘩。

趁着他将裤子踢开，她伸手去够一旁的空调遥控。他一把将她抓住，正想惩罚她的分心，却发现她指尖隐隐发凉。

“冷？”

她点点头，下一秒就被他抱着去了浴室。

刚在一起的时候，他也没少来她家。熟门熟路地开门开灯开热水开抽屉，动作一气呵成。

试好了水温，他将她塞进淋浴间，自己忙着拆刚刚拿出来的避孕套。

水流暖得她舒服地哼哼，但远远没有他这个人型暖炉舒服。于是他一开门进来，她便像藤蔓一样缠在了他的身上。

“还冷？”

“嗯……”她的脸埋在他的胸前，声音闷闷的。

他笑着吻她头顶，手也不老实地在她身上游走。凡是水能去到的地方，他也都要去流连一番。

但这当然还不够。

他低下头去，在她柔嫩的胸前吸咬，留下专属于他的痕迹，然后熟练地含住颤颤巍巍的顶端。

那是真正的cherry on top。

她当然也不只是任他采撷。指尖沿着他的健硕背部向下探去，她尽情感受着随他呼吸起伏的肌肉。他的坚硬抵在她的小腹间，比热水还要烫上几分。于是她去套弄他，用吻将他的难耐的喘息一一吞下。他急着想要进来，她就扶着他的胸膛把他向后推。

“这样……”她转过身去，隔着朦胧的水雾望他，媚态万千。

他愣在原地，像是不知如何是好。而她爱极了他神情恍惚的样子，在他嘴边又亲了一下：

“要我……”

* * *

他们太久没做了。除了拍摄之外，还有数不清的采访和发布会，两人已经忙了好几天，觉都不够睡。如今终于有了机会，他深深呼吸，让自己放慢速度，为她将这场欢爱延长。

扶着她的腰侧，他一点一点地推进那日思夜想的地方。可他还没完全没入，她就已经扶上了墙。

“可以吗？”他问。

她顾不上说话，只能点头。

他太熟悉她的身体，知道哪里最让她舒服，哪里又最让她疯狂。比起一味顶弄，更多的是轻搅研磨。动作不大却精熟得很，软了她的身子，乱了她的心绪。没过多久她就哆嗦着往下坠，却被他稳稳扶好。

“没事的，”他握住她撑在玻璃上的手：“我在。”

承诺的话语在情深之时更是撩拨，她紧紧地缠咬着他，又侧过脸去，热切地向他索吻。

确认她已经适应，他终于加快了速度，贴着她的背一下一下往里送。他的脸埋在她的颈窝，一会含她的耳垂，一会去亲她的下巴。他看不见她的表情，但能听见她近在咫尺的嘤咛。他一向爱听她叫。软糯的鼻音，绵稠的吐字，像是在米酒里浸过一样甜而不腻，让他忍不住往前用力一顶。

“呀-太深了……”

她本能地往回缩，而他则得逞地笑。

“不是喜欢的吗？嗯？”

她皱着眉，还没想到反驳的话就被他摸到了敏感的小豆。他一边向内冲刺，一边肆意揉捻，片刻就将她带上巅峰。

高潮过后的她格外敏感，就连打在身上的水滴都在将快感延续。等她回过神来，他正蹭着她的鼻尖：

“这就到啦？”

不等她回答，他退了出来，将她转回正面，面对面的热吻。她被吻得迷乱又空虚，忍不住在他与墙间蠕动，又殷殷将软腰向前送。面对如此直白的邀请，他将她的腿架在手臂，推开堆砌的嫩肉，再次闯入了她。

他的动作比刚才还要激烈许多，她勾紧了他的脖子才能保持平衡。她紧紧包裹着他，温热，湿润，紧致。做了过这么多次，他还是兴奋于她的全然接纳。

他喘息着念她名字，听她断断续续的回应，确认她也是一样的享受。

温热的水从她的指尖流向他的后背又滑向交合之处，她想不到还有什么能比这样的相连来得更亲密。

直到她发现他口中念着的字眼不再是她的名字，而是“我爱你“。

三个字，弄得她魂不守舍，意乱情迷。

_是啊，他爱我，我爱他。_

这一点，她怎么能忘？

她终于闭上眼睛，把理智交给欲望，将自己完全交给他。

因为她知道，他再也不会放手了。

* * *

金泰坪吹头发，简直就是教科书级别的三心二意。

吹一会，嗅一会，又在她脖子上亲一会，磨磨唧唧得让她觉得可能自然风干都会快一些。

但她已经没有力气跟他争辩，餍足的小猫似地软软窝在他怀里，脸还红扑扑的。

不知过了多久，他终于关了风筒，照着她的要求在发尾抹上发油，然后用梳子理顺。

“3次。”

“嗯？”她眯着眼睛享受他的服务，不知道他在说些什么。

“你今天到了3次。”他说，语气里满满的得意。

男人的自尊心真是……令人扶额。

她将头扭去一边，不理他，他似乎还是回味无穷。

“平时都没这么快……要不今天挑战一下记录？”

“没完了是不是？”她转过身来，毫不留情地掐上了他的脸颊。

“对不起对不起对不起！”见怀里的女人炸了毛，他举起梳子呈投降状：“别动手！靠脸吃饭呢！”

她将手松开，又被他握住，转为十指相扣。

“对不起……”他说，语气里没了刚才的玩笑，道歉的内容显然也不再一样。

“刚刚不是说过了嘛？”她抬头看着他：“我也对不起……”

他张了张口，好像还想说些什么，神情严肃得让她心疼。

一定是先前说过的话吓着他了。

“没关系的，”她坐直了身子，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴角。

“情侣就是会吵架，吵完架之后就会和好……”

“我喜欢‘和好’，”他放松了些，拿着梳子的手环上了她的腰：“前面那个部分可以直接跳过吗？“

“可以……”她拿过他手里的梳子，随便往台上一丢。

毕竟头发可以等， **和好** 才更加紧要。

* * *

在这一天，两人达到了几个共识。

他立志要提升自己的眼色，她答应以后不再随便怄气。两人甚至还刻意在对方身上留了个印子，以表决心。

正事办完，他穿回了来时的那件黑色内搭，暗自庆幸这是高领的衣服。然而她换上的是睡衣，并没有要出门的意思。

两人磨蹭到了深夜，他终于忍不住问她：

“回家吗？”

“这里不是家吗？”她反问。

“彦真……”

“我没有说错啊……”她狡黠地笑着，然后说出了让他一生难忘的话：

“只要有你，就是家了。”

从意识到自己已被她深深吸引后，他便控制不住想要与她接近的心。可他总是害怕将她吓退，所以只能以自己的方式默默暗示，等待她的回应。而此时此刻，她终于向他迈出了这一步，心中的欣喜和感动令他不知所措。

先前的几个小时就像是过山车一般，将他们带去了冰冷的低谷，又送上了热烈的高处。但一切平静之后，他们反而看的更加清楚。她明白了他不会放手，就像他知道了她也会一直站在他的一边。

他的迟钝和她的敏感是天生的差异，需要时间的磨合。所以她说的没错，再亲近的人，也难免有意见不合的时候。吵架本身并不是问题，重要的是要去找到引发争执的原因，并正视它，解决它。当一切的误解都被消除，剩下的便是心中最最重要的事物。

那就是彼此。

这一点，不用说，他们也一样清楚。

他贴上她的嘴唇，用缠绵的深吻给她最好的回答。半晌，她轻轻推了推他，轻喘着在他耳旁又补上一句：

“而且我的衣柜比你大。”


	5. Stand by You ｜彩蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if you love him oh be proud of him,  
> 'Cause after all he's just a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -六个月哀悼期快乐（？）  
> -超长彩蛋终于到来  
> -精彩（强行）点题  
> -中学物理的精彩运用（我已经一万年没学过物理了）  
> -提到一点点后辈（真的就只是一点点）

_“Sometimes it’s hard to be a woman, giving all your love to just one man.”_

来打招呼的后辈离开后，这首歌就萦绕在她的脑海里。

倒不是因为想起了前一部作品，而是觉得这首歌特别应景。

这歌词简直不能再陈腔滥调了，可这七十多年前的歌，放在现在居然也合适得很。

身在同一段感情中，并不意味着双方时时都能共感——即便是这段感情再完美也不可能。

有时她会不在状态，而他或许心情正好。他会做些令她匪夷所思的事情，让她心里暗暗烦他没有眼色。

可是怎么办呢，他很多时候，确实是在无意识中这样做的。

在有些事情上，男人难免会是迟钝的，但她不是。

她总能看得出他的情绪。

比如现在，他就是特别紧张。

坐在她身旁的他，手正紧紧攥着。纵使摄像机再怎么扫过，他也绷着张脸，好几个想来打招呼的后辈似乎都被他严肃的样子吓跑了。

刚刚在化妆室的他可不是这样。

他敲门进来的时候，她已经换好衣服，做最后的整理。助理开了门，顺便跟“刚好要去拿耳环”的化妆师一块出去了，房里就只剩下他们两人。

她对着镜子整理头发，余光看见身后的男人越走越近。明明前几天试装的时候已经见过，他的眼神依然像是胶在了她身上。

“别想了，这个真的要还的。”

他笑了，并没有否认她的猜测，而是将她的椅子转到了自己面前。

“我有没有跟你说过，你是世界上最漂亮的人？”

这么突然？

“嗯……”

她想了想：

“过去的一小时都没说过。”

“那我可得多说几次了。”

他拉过她的手，享受这最后的亲近时刻。

说来也蛮讽刺的。《协商》宣传期间他最期待路演，或是说，期待尚未点破的暧昧随着每次活动一天天生根发芽。因为是在她面前，他好像又变成了个毛头小子，不仅失去了表情管理，连无意中的指尖触碰都能让他心动半天。

他还记得当时她常告诉他要多笑些。他咧了咧嘴，从未笑的如此尴尬过，可她的笑意却真了几分。

“相信我，我是chemi匠人。”她拍了拍他，就像一个可靠的前辈。

现在她却不许他笑了，更过分的是还不许他看她，多余的肢体接触更是绝对禁止。

有再多的喜欢都要藏在心里，不然既要被公司找上门，回到家还会被她半笑半怒地捶，质问他是不是想把她的公关累死。

就算是这样，他还是问了一句：

“要不要我牵你？”

毫无悬念地，她白了他一眼。

“你鞋子高。”他解释。

“习惯了。”她耸耸肩。

“电线和台阶呢？”

他拿了助理拍的场内照片给她看，就好像她还没看过似的。

但哪个颁奖礼没有电线和台阶呢？

“我能好好站稳的，不要担心。”她指了指高高的防水台：“我已经走过20年的红毯了。”

“但这次是跟我一起啊，我不管你怎么办？”

“上次你也没管我，”她撇了撇嘴：“一个人往前冲，都不知道在着急什么……”

“以后就不一样了……“他喃喃说道：

“我会牵着你的，总有一天……”

总有一天……

过去的记忆在眼前浮现。同样是颁奖典礼，同样的座位安排，同样的一起上台。

那时的她哪里会想到今天，而如今的她甚至能想到以后。

一个有他的以后。

只要这样想想，她的心里就总是暖的。

“你现在不就牵着么？”她晃了晃他们紧握的手：“不许放开就好了。”

他回握她，很轻，却很让人安定。

但现在，让她安定的他是紧张的，而她其实早就知道。

从影多年，她明白《爱的迫降》的题材在大赏面前并不占优势。但能看见它火遍全球又在颁奖礼收获多个提名，甚至还为她和他带来了最高人气赏，她也算是满意的。

可他不是。

相比起前期活泼跳脱的世莉，他的角色要更加难以捉摸。毕竟比起南韩财阀，北韩特级军官的样子不是随便能见到的。

拍戏的身材管理自然辛苦，但掌握角色的特性才是更加细微繁复的工程。为了把握世莉接近喜剧人物的性格，她将艺能节目看了一遍又一遍，努力学习搞笑艺人的神韵，又考虑如何将这些戏剧化的特征融入她心中的尹世莉。

而在她看综艺的时候，他也是没日没夜地苦练朝鲜的用词和发音。即便是先前出演过北韩角色，他也毫不懈怠。连做梦都会冒出一句“일없소”，弄得她哭笑不得。

对她来说，考验的更多是夸张的演技，而对他来说，要求的是变成一个完全不同的人。虽然她总说他就是李政赫，但她最知道他变成李政赫，费了多少力气。

所以比起她的平和，她知道他对得奖还是有期待的。

即便看得出他的紧张，她也不能去和他说话。

捏着手里的镜子，她突然想到了办法。

她将镜子捂在裙子上，又用手挡住其中的一边，小心地确认反射的位置，让它落在座位中间的走廊上。

她四处望了望，典礼即将开始，不会有人再来寒暄。于是她将光点缓缓上移，让它飘在他的膝盖上。

她看见他往自己的方向偏，确认了光线的来源。

她看见他用手拢住那个小小光点，像是鞠了一捧水，生怕它从指缝漏走。

在喧嚣的场合，他们借着光影传递最私密的信息。这是幼稚的，是浪漫的，但更是只属于彼此的。

直播的倒计时适时来临，灯关上了，也带走了那块光斑。

她始终看不见他的表情，但她相信他明白她的意思。

这样就好了。

典礼开始又结束。疫情期间没有过多的应酬，但等两人去与圈内友人交流了一轮，再退还服饰回到家时，天都已经黑透了。

两人都累得要命，趁她去卸妆的间隙，他随便煮了面当晚餐。

她为了身材管理几天都没吃好饭，捧着碗就喝了口汤。正要开吃，却突然又想起了什么似的放下了筷子。

是调味有问题吗？

他砸吧砸吧嘴……咸淡刚合适。

“怎么了？”

“没有，”她皱起了眉头：“只是明天普拉提都得走着去了……”

明明是一碗面而已……

“我舍不得你这个样子……”

“我也舍不得我的职业和漂亮裙子，”她笑笑：“这是没有办法的事情，你最明白的。”

她说的没错，他也早已将身材管理视为常事。但放在爱人身上，还是忍不住会心疼。

身在同一行业，他了解其中需要的牺牲，但更知道她有多爱她的职业。于是他能做的就是支持和陪伴。这包括了确保她不要饿着自己，也包括关注她的新戏。

“剧本看得怎么样了？”他适时转换了话题。

“还在考虑，但我很喜欢。我想这是一次挑战的机会……”说道工作，她又来了精神。一下将面条吸进嘴里，嘴角不可避免地沾上了汤汁。

他怎么能让她被面条扫了兴致，赶紧抽了张纸巾给她。

“是明年拍吧？”

“对，所以档期没有问题……”她终究是有些难为情的，但对新戏的向往显然占了上风，稍稍擦了擦嘴便接着说：“其实现在什么都没确定，还是看情况吧。“

在还没完全确定的情况下已经在考虑档期，她的期待已经不言而喻，但也是理所当然。

近年来好莱坞愈加重视diversity与representation。票房排行榜上以少数族裔主演的电影逐渐变多，《寄生虫》的获奖更是对亚洲电影的极大认可。

而假如作为韩国顶级演员的她能够出演这部电影，不只是能让世界看见她的才华，还能展现多元的亚洲面孔与审美。

这样的机会，他自然希望她能争取，不管是作为同行还是伴侣。

“你记得我说过的话吧？我会永远支持你的美貌和演技。”

“所以只要喜欢，就去做吧，소예진。”

“好的哥哥。”她点头，笑得比采访时还要灿烂得多：“你也知道我一直会相信你吧？”

“知道。”

“你也知道你真的很棒吧？”

“知道。”

“知道我会想你的吧？”

“知道……”他揉了揉她的头发：“现在好好吃东西。”

“吃好啦！”她干脆站起身， 捧着他的脸使劲亲了一下：“谢谢哥哥！”

两人笑笑闹闹地收拾餐具，就像每一对普通情侣。

他洗过澡，躺在床上看剧本。等她做完睡前伸展才关上灯，顺手将她捞进怀里。

她转了身，软软地往他身上靠，他将下巴抵在她头上，轻轻蹭着。

她享受着他的温暖，他沉浸在她的馨香。什么都不做，也什么都不差。

就像歌里唱的那样，sometimes it's hard to be woman, giving all your love to just one man. 事实是，不管是男是女，爱一个人都并不简单。

可她愿意视他为骄傲，就像他也无条件地支持她。

当有人坚定地留在你的身边时，也就再没有什么难的了。

不是吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -其实这是很早以前就在写的百想篇，也是Stand by You (r Man)最初的inspiration  
> -两位都是优秀演员，这里只是写出角色表现的侧重点不同，绝对没有捧一踩一的意思👍  
> -我去努力写河久了（但是2li也想写……）


	6. 请坐，尹世莉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: “C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.”
> 
> ft. 网瘾中年赫赫子x都市丽人莉莉子

现在时间是晚上十一点半。

尹世莉在书房门口踱来踱去，电脑前的人似乎还是没反应。

她拢了拢自己的头发，掏出镜子检查了一下素颜。又低下头去，看看自己精湛的居家look搭配，甚至连指甲都盯着看了好一会。

很完美啊。

简直就是young & rich的完美代表。

但完美有什么用呢，李政赫这个人完全不回头看一眼。

起初尹世莉没想到阅读取向阴暗晦涩的李政赫会是个感性温柔的钢琴家。

但她更没想到他这样严于律己高级军官会一股脑扎进游戏里，一扎就是三个小时。

三个小时了。

李政赫已经玩了三个小时了。

全新的一天都要开始了。

换在朝鲜，他早就熄灯回房把她撂在客厅自己打地铺了。

现在这算是怎么回事？

尹世莉愤愤然扒在门边，眼睛仿佛是要放出镭射，可怜的李政赫仍旧是一无所知。

“真是活该母胎单身……”

但纵使再生气，尹世莉也不是能接受被无视的人。

尹世莉径直走入了房间，在李政赫肩膀上用力戳了戳。

“我要工作了。”

“这么晚？”李政赫终于转了过来，用她最最受不了的melo眼神望着她。

尹世莉合理怀疑他只是舍不得游戏。

“同志，要赚钱是不分早晚的，”尹世莉抱着手，作恨铁不成钢状：“这电脑，这房子，这里流通的电都是要钱的。我的钱又不是大风吹来的……”

“你不是说你是财阀女儿-”

“是自立门户的财阀女儿好吗？”尹世莉提高了音调，一副被冒犯了的样子：“我是business woman！商业女性！独立自强的那种！”

“好好好好，我明白了。”李政赫站起身，将椅子转到了她的方向：

“请坐，尹世莉。”

事实是，尹世莉其实没什么工作可做。

重要事务早就在加班时解决，其他的小事也全权交给了手下们——她甚至还额外交代过他们下班后 **千万不要** 来打扰她。

但毕竟电脑掌控权在她手里，李政赫又意犹未尽地在她身后盯着。就算没事，尹世莉也得找点事。

于是她将堆积成山的邮件一一点开，还故作姿态地重读了被她的批注填得满满当当的公司月报。

偏偏李政赫并没有log out，游戏的通知不断地在边栏弹出。

“艰险战场 为您开启”

“全新制服 限时30% off ”

“id: _热血的努力_ 向您发出了挑战”

尹世莉是想无视这些信息，奈何李政赫的脑袋越凑越近。温热的呼吸打在尹世莉的脖子上，让她忍不住心跳加速，始作俑者却毫无自知。

平时正正经经跟她保持安全距离，甚至还要分房睡。这会又算什么？

比起害羞，尹世莉更是气不打一处来。

“你要不坐我腿上看？”

李政赫摇摇头：“好像不太好……”

你还知道不太好？

“但……你起来一下。”

嗯？！？！

这哥还蹬鼻子上脸了？

尹世莉瞪大了眼睛，不知如何作答。见她不动，李政赫将她转到自己面前。

“这样子……”

他扶着尹世莉的肩膀，轻易地把她拎起来，换成自己坐下。

然后将她放在了自己大腿上。

一瞬间内，叱咤情场多年的尹世莉脸已经红到了耳后根。

更要命的是，李政赫靠近了她的耳边。

他唤她名字，声音低沉得致命。

“尹世莉……”

“嗯？”

“等你工作结束……”

“嗯……？”

“再让我玩一局好不好？”

“……”

李政赫与儿童模式wifi的渊源，就是在这一刻开始的。 : - )


	7. Trick and Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎃 万圣节特供亲子小甜饼 🎃

对于万圣节，她本来没有什么感觉的。

本身就是演员，在闲暇时刻还是只想做回自己。装扮成任何其他角色，其实都有些负担。所以每当商场挂起南瓜灯，街上的路人也穿上奇装异服时，她更愿意窝在家里跟姐妹们一起聚会谈天。

但有了小孩子之后，就不一样了。

Hazel和Ethan的第一个万圣节，闺蜜拎了好几个大袋子早早到来，在访客摄像头前叫嚣着这次自己真的是破费了。

他开门问好，她热情地蹿过去挽住闺蜜的手。嘴上说着“来就来嘛还带什么礼物”，其实是探着头想看看闺蜜又带来了什么好酒。

然而袋子里装的不是酒，而是满满一袋的玩偶，还有万圣节costume。

她拎起软绒绒的橙色布料，不知道把自己孩子扮成蔬菜瓜果究竟有什么娱乐性。闺蜜则信誓旦旦：

“穿上一定会可爱的，我拿我南韩时尚标杆的名号做担保！”

她本想说“你觉得可爱你自己生一个啊”，而看到自家孩子变成人间小南瓜的那一刻，全新的世界就被打开了。

第二年的万圣节，她隔着好几个星期就开始物色服装，比给自己买衣服还带劲。她本不知道儿童万圣节costume竟如此丰富多彩，实在不知选哪一套时，她也会纠结。

这种时候他就从旁边冒出来道出至理名言：

“小孩子才做选择，大人全都要！”他煽风点火：“我们卖命工作几十年，不就是为了今天想买什么买什么？”

她听了觉得极有道理，购物车也就越来越满。

然而衣服是可以随便买，孩子确实也就俩。节日当天，她纠结再三，决定让他给 Hazel换上熊猫服 。儿子的衣服复杂些，就由她亲自负责。

今年闺蜜也来做客 ， H azel正是爱满地乱爬的时候，见了姨母便抱着姨母的腿撒着娇，像是熊猫基地饲养员日常情景再现。闺蜜觉得可爱的要死，把小熊猫抱了起来问 Ethan 呢？

一个长着八条腿的大黑团子闻声而来，吓得闺蜜吱哇乱叫，抱着 Hazel连连后退 。

小小的Ethan坐在地上，毛茸茸的假腿向外支棱着，看着姨母的眼神无辜中带着失望：

“姨母，你不是叫我吗？”

“是是……哎哟我们Ethan啊……“闺蜜赶紧蹲下去，把这只巨型蜘蛛揽到怀里哄，眼神剜向在旁边击掌偷笑的夫妇俩。

“笑一笑啊，”她靠在他身上，手里举着手机：“在录像呢！”

于是这段影片成了两人最为骄傲，也是闺蜜最想抹去的影视创作。

装扮 H azel与 Ethan成了两人最大的乐趣 。每年的十月，相册里都是满满的回忆。从最最基础的小天使小恶魔，到猎奇的方便面炒年糕，两个孩子扮过的东西甚至比他们演的角色都要多。

但随着年龄的增长，小朋友们逐渐意识到万圣节不只是用来吓姨母的。当家门被年龄稍大的哥哥姐姐们敲开时，姐弟俩学会了一个全新的概念：

trick or treat！

到底是同胞姐弟，Hazel与Ethan对糖果的热情如出一辙。他们还太小不能出门，但也阻止不了他们口齿不清地念着自己都不明白的口号，把小手伸向爸爸妈妈以及视野内的每一位爷爷奶奶叔叔阿姨哥哥姐姐。

好不容易等到今年，已经上小学的孩子们终于可以加入讨要糖果的大军。两个小家伙热火朝天地上商量要扮成什么，她悄悄拉着正在洗碗的他看《我吃了你的万圣节糖果：历年精华合集》。他实在憋不住笑出了声，一个小手在旁边拽了拽他的衣角。

“爸爸，你这样太幼稚了……” H azel语重心长，语气和妈妈一模一样。

“对对，”Ethan也挤了过来：“妈妈，你千万别跟爸爸学。”

诶？爸爸在你们心中就是这种人吗？

他听了觉得冤枉的很，只能赶紧转移话题：“想好了吗，今年想扮什么？”

“蕃茄酱！” H azel说。

“哦，那只小鸭子？”

“不是，就是番茄酱。” H azel目标十分明确：“我跟 Jay约好了的 ，他扮薯条，我扮番茄酱！”

一霎那，自豪感在她心中油然而生——不拘泥公主仙女小精灵，作出如此有sense的选择，不愧是自家女儿。

而他听了是则五味杂陈：

Jay 又 是 谁 ？

“那Ethan呢？”他强打精神问道。

“番茄！”姐姐的小跟班雀跃地答道。从小姐弟俩的服装就是有联系的，所以今年姐姐选了番茄酱，他也就理所当然地选了番茄，爸妈复杂的眼神他也没当回事。

“不错吧？”

“不错不错，”心疼儿子小小年纪就要当电灯泡，她将Ethan抱了起来：

“没问题的……妈妈会好好给你打扮……”

  
万圣节当天，姐弟俩如愿以偿换上了自己选择的装扮。她出于玩心，在儿子脸上还扫了些腮红，口中念念有词：“这样你就是正宗小番茄了！别的小朋友都会羡慕你的！”

Ethan点头如捣蒜，急着出门但又不愿催促妈妈的样子，他看在眼里却不点破。

例行拍照后，就是要将孩子们带去集合的地点。他本来要留在家里准备自己的costume的（其实就是糖果做的獠牙），但也硬要跟着一起去：他得会会这位 Jay 。

事实上，薯条小朋友哪是什么洪水猛兽？见到番茄姐弟就撒着欢跑了过来，连爸爸妈妈都不要了。薯条家长恰好也是韩国人，在当地的大学当教授。知道了他们的身份也没有大惊小怪，只说怪不得看起来面熟，接下来的对话就变成了寻常的家长聊天。时间到了，负责老师将孩子们一块儿领走，准备绕着社区开始讨糖。家长们也互相道别，各回各家。

回到家中，两人将买好的糖果都分装，等着前来讨糖的孩子们。

“时间过得真快啊。”

手里攥着包糖豆，他没头没脑来了一句。

突如其来的感性让她有点想笑，而孩子们离去的背影也在她的脑海浮现：

前天还是怀里抱着的小肉团子，今天怎么就能蹦蹦跳跳闯天下了呢？

“是啊……“

感性会传染，她拆了块巧克力塞到嘴里。甜蜜的表面化开，留下比平时都明显的涩。

她本是不惧怕时间的，但有了孩子之后，每一刻都变的珍贵，又格外易逝。

她将大半的人生都贡献给了事业，所幸也取得了相应成就。可这短短几年来孩子们带来的快乐，是绝无仅有的。孩子们古灵精怪，一句“爸爸你好幼稚”都能逗他们笑上半天。可现在他们还能带着着孩子们打打闹闹，可再过几年呢？孩子们还愿不愿意陪着他们瞎折腾？

“能不长大就好了……“她说。

“为什么？怕他们不跟你玩啦？”

“嗯……”

“那是谁说要把他们的糖都藏起来的呢？”他抓了把糖，塞进了印着南瓜的小纸袋：“害我背了黑锅，现在又后悔啦？”

“我说真的……而且你见到人家薯条，不也紧张兮兮的？”她撅着嘴：“等他们再长大些，说不定真的就嫌我们幼稚了。”

“彦真啊，”将糖果都放下， 他 捧起她的脸：“他们是我们的孩子，更是我们的家人。以心换心，我们的感情，他们不会不知道。”

“所以只要你不要那么过分，他们不会就这样抛弃我们的。“

“真的？”

“真的……退一万步讲，你不是还有我嘛？你看我有嫌你幼稚过吗？”

没有。

她的小脾气和恶作剧，在他眼里似乎都是可爱的。而爱说对方幼稚的，反而是她。

他们本是毫无牵连的人，却命运般地相遇。一个人的生活，变成两个人的时光，又变成四个人的小日子。他们彼此包容互相支持着前行，这一切孩子们也看在眼里。他们会学她说“爸爸幼稚”，自然也会学会珍惜自己所爱的，也是最爱自己的人。

“再说了，要是他俩不理你了，我也就不理他们了……”他玩笑似的刮刮她微红的鼻尖：“不是说了吗，我喜欢双胞胎，我更喜欢你。

我想要跟你在一起，一直到你变老。”

她想起多年前在片场他说的那番话。表面上是台词，实际却字字映着真心。她本来不该哭的，可就是忍不住——谁在爱人想自己许下一生的承诺时，能不感动呢？

“我现在很清醒哦，你说的话我可都会记住的。”她勾上了他的脖子：“而且我老得真的很慢很慢很慢……”

“我知道，”他弯下腰来，在她额头吻了一下：“所以我会在你身边，很久很久。”

“ Trick or Treat! ！！！！！！！！！！”

假如他的话没能带走一切感伤，门外孩子们的笑闹声绝对完成了这个任务。她擦了擦微湿的眼眶将门打开，番茄姐弟就抢先扑了进来。薯条小朋友和后面的孩子们鱼贯而入，叫着叔叔阿姨不许偏心。Ethan和Hazel充耳不闻，一边在桌上搜刮，一边转头向小伙伴们做鬼脸。

她笑着派发糖果，他也带上假的獠牙对着孩子们张牙舞爪。但比起吓唬，其实是在逗乐小朋友们和她。

时间是无法避免的trick，但好在还有他们——她人生中，最最珍贵的treat。


	8. 很好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 7: What? Does that feel good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka 珍贵的小不点得好好放在台子上

在对了不知道多少次剧本之后，她长叹一口气。

拍戏好难。

难的不是台词，而是氛围似乎总是不能到位。

这场戏中的尹世莉错过了回家的机会，又被劈头盖脸地责怪一通。正躲起来独自委屈地时候，又迎来了李政赫突然的表白。一向跳脱活泼的角色是第一次展现这样懊恼堂皇的一面，仅仅依靠剧本和台词来设计表演总是不够的。

尹世莉会怎么做呢？她冥思苦想。

夜里冰凉的空气让她更加清醒，她深深呼吸，重新踏上了调整身高差用的台子。小小的一步，她走的极为郑重——踏上这个台子，她就该是尹世莉了。

周围的工作人员忙着调试灯光和雨景，导演也回到监视器前，于是她的面前也就只有他。

他正饶有兴趣地打量着她。目光停留在她脚下的台子，然后又回到她的脸上，对这身高的变化好像颇为满意。

他将手抬到她脑袋的高度，然后往自己身上比划。她向后退了一下，不想被他手上贴着的输液管勾到头发。

“怎么了？这样很好吗？”

“当然好啊！多方便啊？”他毫不掩饰，甚至还凑近了她：“我以前怎么没想到呢？”

“你这是在说我是小不点吗？”

“你这是在跟我引用别的台词吗！”他呈震惊受伤状：“我可是从头到尾看了的……”

她不想对突如其来的醋意煽风点火，只好闭上眼睛不和他计较，美名其曰是要“进入状态”。

她虽然不算矮，但他实在是太高。他不可能永远绅士腿，而她也不能一直踮着脚尖。再说了，这也是两个角色第一次处于真情的吻戏，比起热情，更多的是小心翼翼的试探。所以他不能像往常那样将她揽在怀里，她也不能勾着他的脖子把他拉近身边。于是为了上镜好看，拍这样的戏份时小台子便是必须的。

两人都是专业演员，开拍的口令一响，先前的拌嘴就像是没发生过一样。她泪眼朦胧地责怪他过于深情的眼神，仿佛她就是委屈不安的尹世莉，而他就是关心则乱的李政赫。

台词一句句地过了，两人的感情也处理的恰好合适。怎奈他的嘴唇一贴上她的，脑子里的尹世莉就好像飞到了九霄云外。她怪他靠近得太快，比起李政赫，倒是和平时的他实在是太像。尹世莉应该是不知所措的，可她的身体却习惯性地往他身上靠，膝盖也跟着发软。她挣扎着要把角色拽回来，却无法控制地沉迷于他轻柔的吻，甚至抬起手来，扶着他的手臂。他向后退去了，她又扣上他的肩膀，还想再去寻他。

尹世莉可不该这样。

好在彻底沦陷之前，她的理智将她拉回了现实。她不再继续，只是手还尴尬地停在他的肩膀上。她没敢把眼睛睁开，可她分明听见他吞咽的声音，看来情难自禁的人也不只是她。

“cut！”

导演的口令响起，这场戏总算是过了。她有些突兀地向后退开，但好在剧组并没注意到他们的异常。

“这段太难了……”她看着回放，眼泪仍是止不住地掉：“没想到会有这么难……”

“不会，已经做得很好了！”导演知道她不是爱抱怨的人，只是对自己要求太高。又多宽慰了几句，便安排收工。

于是他们向工作人员道谢，然后一起走回各自的拖车。

“好难啊……”

昏黄的路灯下，她拖着步子，仍是嘟嘟囔囔地。声音里带着娇气的哭腔，小得只有他能听见。

他实在忍不住，伸出手去刮刮她哭红的鼻头。

“别哭啦，小不点……”

“呀！”她抬起头来，泪眼汪汪地瞪着他：“我比你大来着！”

“那你也是小不点，”他也用只有两个人能听到的声音说：“我的小不点。”

但她哪里介意当他的小不点 。

她喜欢被他环绕——不管是他沉稳的鼻息，还是他温暖的爱意。她喜欢他的重量，不管是坚实的臂膀，还是他话语的分量。他的一举一动，他的一字一句，都让她像是被捧在手心里一样。

回到家里，就没有了假装。卸下了一切的负担，剩下的只有真实的感情，单纯又热烈。与戏里不一样，他可以放肆地表达爱意，她也可以自在地接受，用力地回应。

他还是太高了，她仰起脖子，但还是要踮着脚尖才勉强能够到他。在家里没有给她垫脚的小台子，但也没有摄影机约束着她。她不满地哼哼，揪着他的衣领把他往下拽。他自然会意，引着她慢慢往后退，在她后腰要撞上中岛前，他的手早就滑到她与壁面之间。他毫不费力地把她抱起来放在台面上，显然是受到了先前的启发。黑暗之中，她隐约听见杂物翻倒的声音， 但此刻她已完全不在意 ，即使是新换的花束也没有关系。

寸金难买寸光阴，但买点花花草草完全不是问题——毕竟她最不缺钱。

坐在台面的她稍稍垂下头来，就可以轻易地够到她向往的任何地方。她轻轻抬起他的下巴，用吻勾勒他的眉眼和鼻梁，毕竟平时他也最爱这样吻她。他显然是喜欢的，因为她听见他粗重的呼吸，也能感受他发烫的手在她的腿根反复摩挲。

“怎么样，这样更好吧？”他问。

“嗯，很好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -片场的trailer是叫“拖车”没错吧？nh片场也是用trailer的……吧（吗）？#不太聪明的亚子  
> -几天前（其实就是去年😀）突发奇想产生的脑洞。因为体型差拍戏的时候要站在小台子上的姐就是特别小只又特别可爱。两人会怎么互相打趣呢？怀着这样的好奇就一直想要写相关的episode。其实我也不太确定医院kiss这里姐有没有站在小台子上。但这场戏本身实在是太戳我，而为了写这篇回头去看拍摄花絮（https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3Mwc7nD52s&list=RDCMUCpiCK8c6PBktcxq7Az_t4RQ&start_radio=1&t=576）后脑子里都是kswlkswlkswl，所以铁了心要写它！请大家indulge一下这份私心🙇♀️  
> -另外……其实沉浸在圣诞和年末气息中，原本是最要完成的是lili的故事，哪里想到两位直接打乱了我的计划（not that I'm complaining👍）（我谢谢你们👍）所以下一篇应该先写完什么呢？
> 
> a.一天 - 隔离后故事  
> b.Nectar - 莉莉“醉”酒记  
> c.Give You My Heart - lili AU


End file.
